


One Way To This Way

by Kameiko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Food, Insecurity, Kissing, Marriage, Romance, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: Lotor and Allura spend some time together to do things and learn about each other's mundane tasks.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43
Collections: Wingfic Exchange June 2020





	One Way To This Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



**Wings Change With The Seasons**

“Really, Allura? Does this colorful assemble have to be absolutely necessary for the outing?” Lotor adjusted his baby blue jacket in the mirror while he tried to hide his disappointment from his newlywed wife. Sure, his wings turned into a blue-green color to match this planet’s pattern of wind changes for the season, but wouldn’t that give his feathers a bit of breathing room with just only one color? Not two? He felt like a half-breed of some sort that got lost in the mixer of trying to pick out a set of matching shoes with those pants, and just went with whatever their mother picked out for them on a Sunday’s best.

“Don’t be modest, Lotor. Lance says this outfit is…how did he put it? ‘all the rage!’ within his family.” Allura fixed the lapels. Can’t go running outside now with lopsided collars or wearing things that give one’s wings a bad impression! What would the people of Earth think? This being the first day of Spring and all. A celebration of peace and harmony under the sun and over the field of freshly bloomed flowers!

“Yes, because Lance has incredible fashion taste.” Lotor rolled his eyes. He respected his wife’s decisions for this sunny day, but the mood would slowly shift to one of killing someone off if all of a sudden, a pink sky is going to shine underway in the form of mockery. Allura would obviously love the hues they would shine off, but he wouldn’t enjoy the monstrosity of being girly cute. Not at all. Being the most handsome wingman in all of the universe is foretold in all the stories already! Curse this planet for its pretty pastel colors! He wasn’t having it! He crossed his arms when Allura giggled at his stubbornness to accept any defeat.

“Come off it, Lotor. I promise we’ll find a planet later that has a season where your wings shine purple.” Allura placed her hands in his, swinging their arms back in forth in a dance like fashion. The attitude of Lotor diminished instantly when he heard the laughter from his happy wife. Maybe just for today he can bare to hold back his tongue In order to keep seeing that smile on her face.

**Comforting Wingless Character Who Lost Their Wings**

Tragedy struck again today in the realm of sleep. No, not the one where there was death and sorrow of a never-ending nightmare. Something of her own possession was taken from her when she was a young girl. Her very own angel-like wings. The most precious thing she admired the most about her physical appearance. She Stared over to her nightstand she saw that it was still extremely late in the night. What a time for a night terror. She rubbed her head and turned over to see that Lotor woke up when he heard her sit straight up gasping for air. He worryingly grabbed her hand and rubbed smooth circles around the wrist.

“Dou want to talk about what just occurred?” Lotor pulled Allura into his arms and wrapped his wings around her. He wasn’t sure if this was the brightest of ideas as he knew what date this was. He was prepared to hear a lesson about how to properly deal with others personal trauma or be pushed away with how sensitive she could be given her past experiences; but she didn’t do either of those things. In fact, she gripped onto his pajama top and rested her head on his chest. She enjoyed the comfort this was bringing her.

“I just want to lay here listening to your heartbeat.” For the first time in many years she felt at peace and not plagued by a steam of ruthless nightmares that want to happen to her every year for something she had no control over. The one time of the year where her own vulnerable insecurities get the best of her. The one time….Lotor rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. He wanted her to stop feeling this way. Stop doing this to herself. She deserved to be happy and deserved all the love and praise from her family and friends. She had done a good job at saving the universe, and he will damn anyone to a burden of Hell if her smile was taken away from her forever or cause her to hear her own childhood cries.

**Broken Wings**

“Ow, woman! Please be gentle!” Lotor rubbed the sensitive skin around the bone of his bent out of shape wing. Allura gave him a talking to right then and there for even thinking about complaining! If he didn’t get into that fight earlier with another winged being then she wouldn’t be here caring for the massive bruising, missing feathers, and dislocated bone! So deal with it being popped back into place, Lotor! This just shows how much she cares about you, and doesn’t want you flying into a cliff, because that would be something you would do! Huffing at the end of her mental rant she placed a kiss on her husband’s lips. She loved this man to death and all his flaws included, so why would he do something stupid by picking a fight? Oh, to defend her honor or something along those lines. She smirked at how cute he was with the blushing and how he tried to deflect that she was wrong. The satisfaction only made her tease him more.

**Wing Caressing and Massaging**

“Lotor! I am sure everything will be fine!” Allura has her hands on Lotor’s wings, giving them a fine massage with lavender oil on each individual feather, careful to make sure that they don’t fall out. Why was she doing this other than she loved her husband very much? Well, their one-year wedding anniversary being today, and Lotor wanted to make his wife the perfect cake he could muster, which wasn’t saying much since all the egg yolk spilled all over the counter and he was covered in flour. Allura thought that he was trying to be the cake. Stress baking really doesn’t suit him very well, because someone will be damned to cleaning up the kitchen. Hopefully the incense or oils knock him to sheep land.

“I want to make you proud by showing you that I am more than capable of cooking…baking…whatever these earthlings call this.” Lotor dipped his finger into the batter and gave it a taste. His taste buds died. He turned to Allura and placed her hands into his own. “New plan. Why don’t we try this thing called ‘take out’?”

“Just so long you don’t burn our place of living down. The Garrison might become really upset, and we’ll be forced off Earth.” She doesn’t want to leave Earth. This being hew new home and didn’t want to part way with her friends. Was she being a bit paranoid? Yes, but for good reason. Last time Lotor even attempted to surprise her for their version of a birthday he caught the whole mess hall on fire. They were forbidden to ever set foot to eat there ever again.

“A new food will set the mood for our cuddling.” Lotor ordered the food with a little difficulty. He had a hard time explaining to the person on the line that he didn’t want to try any weird Earth customs that involved sauces. The poor guy had no idea what he was even referring to and promised their finest steamed broccoli only to take with melted cheese. Lotor didn’t know what that was, but he gladly accepted the comfort food.

“Let me order the food next time. Lance showed me how after I accidentally ordered canned cat food to canned tuna. Safe to say that sandwich didn’t taste fishy or good.” Of course Lance would know how to order food like he knew how to dress himself in the morning. Lotor couldn’t help but feel a little jealous and he snuffed his nose in the air in retaliation. Allura giggled and gave him a kiss. “You’re my number one and always will be. You know we have to adapt to the limited technology in some respects here. I find it comforting we get to do such mundane things these days. It’s very rare we get that chance.”

“I supposed you’re right.” Lotor’s intimidation diminished. No longer feeling like he needs to kill the food delivery guy when he rings their doorbell. Allura got up and took the food from him, leaving him a nice tip in return. She returned to the couch and placed the bag on the table. Pulling out each container she examined the contents with confusion. What on Earth did Lotor order? Lotor looked down at the table to see the weird combinations of chicken with mustard on top. Now he understood why the guys voice sounded like he was unsure that he was being serious with his decision making. “Yeah, next time you have the pleasure of ordering our dinner. I didn’t think this all the way through.”

“We live and learn through our experiences.” Maybe the house burning down was the better option. She pulls open her box and smooshes down the rice that’s covered in what she thought was either barbecue sauce or ketchup. “No special sauce?”

“Ketchup is not a special sauce?” Lotor takes a bite out of his chicken and shudders at how bad it tastes. Allura shook her head at the sight of how he tried to play everything off as it was the most delicious meal he ever had. “What? Am I not fooling you with my face?”

“Nope!” Allura leaned back against the couch and wrapped her arm around Lotor. “That’s ok. I enjoy the current smile on your lips. Bring more to the take wile we take a trip to cuddle land.”

He couldn’t argue with that logic.

**Mechanical Wings**

“Happy Birthday, Allura.” Lotor pulled off the sheet on the display to reveal to Allura a beautiful set of angelic like pale blue mechanical wings. “Now we can fly high in the skies together. You will no longer have to stare up at my sexiness from the ground.”

“That’s a bad attempt at a joke, but I appreciate your generosity.” She eagerly touches them. They feel light, synthetic, and one couldn’t tell they’re engineered unless looking right under a microscope. She wants to try them on right now! Clapping her hands together she turned to Lotor to give him the biggest smile he will ever see. “Please?”

“Only if you promise never to make fun of my attempts at operating the monstrosity of an earth computer ever again.” Seriously those things are really outdated! Allura tentatively agreed to the request. She’ll have to figure out a loophole around that demand later. Lotor helped her get her arms through the straps, and the magnetic part of the wing plants clip to her skin, sending out electric impulses to her brain to let her know that “hey! This is your new body part now! Take good care of it!”.

“I’m ready to fly!” She goes to the backyard where she climbed the ladder to the rooftop. She looked over to see the mountains of pillows and foam all on the ground. This setup puts a bouncy castle to shame. Sigh. What a worry wart. Allura stretched her arms out to the side and without any hesitation she jumped off and let her wings do the work. First try she failed and made a soft landing. Lotor flew to her side and helped her up. She wasn’t hurt and she laughed at how silly and exhilarating this feeling was! “Let’s do that again! I expect you to catch me next time when I fall!”

“Of course.” He will always be by her side when she needed catching, and after a few more attempts she succeeded at getting off the ground and fly towards whatever destination the clouds wanted to carry her. Lotor followed suit, staying close to her just in case she lost her balance. For that he will always be by her side, and she was thankful for it.


End file.
